Um bar, algumas cervejas e alguém para fazer ciúme
by CassBoy
Summary: <html><head></head>Um bar, algumas cervejas e alguém para fazer ciúmes. Em que será que essa equação resultará para Dean e Castiel? Fic de presente de aniversário para o CastielTheAngel!</html>


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Supernatural e Dexter e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Humor/Romance – conteúdo slash. Já sabe: se não gosta, não leia. Porque tem Dexter no disclaimer? Hm, vão ter que ler para descobrir!

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que eu nem sei se vai aprovar essa ideia, O.O)

**Sinopse:**Um bar, algumas cervejas e alguém para fazer ciúmes. No que será que essa equação resultará para Dean e Castiel?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>Essa fic é presente para o _**CastielTheAngel**_, que me faz ter altos surtos no MSN! Cas, é todinha sua, com muito amor, carinho e devassidão (UI! –qqq)! Fiz o meu melhor pra atender seu pedido louco, espero que goste! E se não gostar... bom, eu tive muito prazer escrevendo (#lixa), MUITO PRAZER –QQQ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um bar, algumas cervejas e alguém para fazer ciúmes<strong>_

Era uma noite comum, em uma cidade comum, em um bar comum. Dean estava cansado e precisava relaxar, e nada melhor que levar o melhor amigo para beber umas cervejas e jogar conversa fora. Ainda que esse melhor amigo fosse um Anjo do Senhor e que não parasse de reclamar o tempo todo de que aquele era um local inadequado e cheio de iniqüidade.

- Cas, vê se relaxa um pouco! – o caçador falou alto, mas sem realmente estar nervoso. Na verdade era divertido observar o comportamento do anjo, o modo como os olhos azuis se arregalavam quando viam as mulheres desfilando em roupas sensuais.

- Dean, eu não sei porque me trouxe aqui, tem o apocalipse acontecendo lá fora! – Castiel argumentou, sentando-se na mesa, de frente para o homem loiro de olhos verdes.

- Precisamos de um tempo, Cas. – ele respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos, as mãos cruzadas na nuca. – _Eu_preciso de um tempo, e você precisa aprender a desencanar.

- Desencanar? – o anjo perguntou, devagar, tombando a cabeça para a esquerda, seu sinal característico de dúvida.

- É o mesmo que relaxar. – Dean explicou, divertido.

- Os bonitões vão querer alguma coisa? – a garçonete perguntou, abaixando-se desnecessariamente, apenas para mostrar mais o decote avantajado de sua blusa branca.

- Hm, o que você tem para oferecer? – o caçador perguntou, depois de morder de leve os lábios.

- Bebidas, petiscos... e dependendo do cliente, algumas coisas a mais. – a moça respondeu, os dedos enrolando os cabelos loiros.

O sorriso que o Winchester mais velho deu foi cheio de malícia, assim como o breve olhar que lançou para o anjo. Castiel, por sua vez, estava perdido, sentindo-se um peixe fora d'água. Ele queria muito conseguir ser como Dean, desinibido, "desencanado". Mas aquilo tudo simplesmente o deixava assustado e confuso.

- Obrigado, docinho. – Dean respondeu para a garçonete. – Mas por enquanto nós vamos ficar só com as bebidas. Duas cervejas, por favor.

A moça fez um ar de decepção, mas saiu andando provocativamente, enquanto o loiro a acompanhava com um brilho lascivo no olhar. Quando ela sumiu de vista, o Winchester voltou-se para o amigo anjo.

- Ei, o que foi? – perguntou, notando que ele estava cabisbaixo.

- Não é nada. – Castiel respondeu, voltando a assumir sua expressão de paisagem. Mas na verdade, ele estava chateado porque não conseguia ser o amigo que Dean precisava.

- Cas, eu sei que estamos no meio de uma crise e tudo, mas isso vai fazer bem para nós dois. – o loiro tentou argumentar de novo.

- Eu sei, eu entendo. – O anjo disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Dean se animou. Era raro ver Castiel sorrir, então aquilo era um bom sinal. A garçonete não demorou a voltar com duas grandes canecas de cerveja, cheias até a boca.

- Ao que há de bom na vida! – o caçador brindou, um tanto irônico.

Castiel não respondeu, mas fez sua caneca tilintar na do loiro. Levou o copo à boca e sorveu o líquido. Não entendia muito bem que graça os humanos viam naquilo. Ele sentia o gosto amargo e a temperatura gelada, mas não conseguia compreender o que aquilo trazia de bom. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que, para ser afetado pelo álcool, ele precisasse de quantidades realmente enormes de bebida. O som do riso de Dean o tirou de suas elucubrações.

- O que é? – perguntou, curioso.

- Cas, você está com um bigodinho de espuma! – o loiro respondeu, divertido. – Deixa eu limpar para você.

Com a manga da jaqueta mesmo, ele limpou o excesso de espuma por sobre os lábios do anjo. Por um breve momento os dedos do caçador tocaram a boca de Castiel, e o moreno sentiu um estranho formigamento percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Ah, obrigado. – ele disse, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Castiel demorou a terminar sua primeira caneca de cerveja, perdido que estava em seus pensamentos. Respondia aos comentários do caçador, fazia alguns enquanto observava aquele ambiente, mas estava distante dali. Já Dean bebia sem parar, ficando cada vez mais animado, seus comentários cada vez mais maldosos. O anjo já tinha perdido a conta de quantas transas ele tinha relatado.

- Ei, Cas, olha só! – o loiro falou de repente, a voz um pouquinho engrolada, apontando para o outro lado do bar. – Aquela gatinha está te secando legal, companheiro.

- Secando? – o moreno perguntou, confuso. – Eu não estou molhado... ou eu deixei cair cerveja na roupa e não...

- Ela está te comendo com os olhos, Cas, é isso! – Dean interrompeu. – Ela está afim de você, quer pegar você... – acrescentou, mas a expressão de Castiel só ia ficando mais confusa. – Ela quer te beijar, Cas! E fazer até mais, eu diria.

O anjo virou-se para encarar a mulher. Estremeceu de leve quando ela sorriu para ele, ainda mais lascivamente que Dean tinha sorrido para a garçonete. O coração de seu receptáculo acelerou de repente e ele voltou o olhar para o amigo caçador, a pedir ajuda.

- Fica calmo, Cas. – o loiro falou, esticando a mão para bater no seu ombro. – Não precisa fazer nada que você não quiser.

Dean se lembrava muito bem da última vez em que tentara levar o anjo para um "antro de iniqüidade". Tinha sido muito engraçado, mas não queria fazê-lo passar pela mesma situação de novo. O anjo assentiu com a cabeça e tomou um longo gole da cerveja, achando bom que ela estivesse gelada, porque de repente tinha ficado muito quente ali dentro.

- Cas, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Dean falou depois de algum tempo. – Vai ficar bem sozinho?

- Eu sou um anjo, não sou uma criança, Dean. – o moreno respondeu, um pouco irritado.

- Calma, tigrão. – o caçador falou. – Só estava perguntando.

Sem esperar as desculpas do anjo, Dean se levantou e foi na direção do banheiro, o andar mais engraçado por causa do álcool no sangue. Castiel encostou a testa na mesa, nervoso. Por que seu coração batia tão rápido? Por que, enquanto Dean se afastava, alguma coisa se agitava dentro dele, não querendo aquela distância?

- Está tristinho por quê? – a voz quase sem seu ouvido o sobressaltou, algo raro de acontecer com ele. – Desculpe se te assustei.

Era a mulher do outro lado do bar. Os cabelos negros como os do anjo caiam-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros, contrastando com a pele branca exposta pela blusa de alcinhas e decote generoso. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito, e algo muito misterioso nos olhos escuros. Sem pedir licença, ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do anjo.

- Lila. – ela disse, um sotaque engraçado, estendendo a mão.

Durante longos segundos, o anjo ficou olhando a mão estendida para ele. Só então se lembrou que deveria pegá-la e balançar. Era o cumprimento dos humanos.

- C-Castiel. – ele disse seu nome.

- Hm, nome interessante. – a moça disse, sorrindo e bebericando do copo dele. – Assim como o dono.

- Ob-obrigado. – ele agradeceu. Deveria agradecer elogios, isso ele aprendera. Onde estaria Dean? Ele saberia lidar com aquela situação de uma maneira melhor...

- Não precisa agradecer, gatinho. – Lila disse, aproximando-se mais. – Nem ficar tão assustado. Eu não mordo, sabe? Quer dizer, só se você quiser.

- Por que, por que eu iria querer que você me mordesse? – o anjo perguntou, paralisado, incapaz de se afastar dela.

Lila deu uma risada alta, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, enquanto o rosto de Castiel se avermelhava. Vergonha, nervosismo. Ele sabia de nome essas sensações, mas só as experimentara uma vez, num ambiente muito parecido com aquele. O anjo tentava com todas as suas forças não cometer os mesmos erros de antes, para não embaraçar Dean. Queria que o amigo sentisse orgulho dele.

- Hm, fazendo a linha do ingênuo... – a morena disse, brincando com a caneca de cerveja nas mãos. – Sabe que assim você fica ainda mais sexy?

- É... – ele começou, a voz frouxa, mas lembrou-se de como Dean fazia com as mulheres. Daquela vez ele iria se sair bem. Pigarreou antes de continuar, com a voz que ele pretendia ser sensual. – É mesmo?

- Aham... – Lila fez, esticando o corpo para ficar mais perto. – Mas eu não me importaria de ver um pouco menos de ingenuidade...

Castiel quase deu um pulo quando sentiu a perna da moça roçando na sua por debaixo da mesa, o joelho dela passando pelo seu. O corpo de Jimmy reagiu, o fluxo sanguíneo se concentrando naquele ponto específico entre suas pernas.

- Eu, ah, posso... ser muito menos ingênuo. – o anjo falou, pausadamente, mas falou.

- Gosto disso. – Lila falou, rosto já muito perto do rosto do anjo, uma das mãos em sua coxa.

Castiel não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, porque Lila subiu mais a mão, tocando em seu membro rígido e aquilo era completamente novo para ele. Não era ruim, ele tinha que admitir. A respiração da mulher estava muito próxima e o toque dos lábios dela tinha um gosto adocicado por causa do batom.

- U-HUM! – o pigarro alto interrompeu o que mal tinha começado. Arregalando os olhos, Castiel viu Dean em pé, ao seu lado, a expressão difícil de decifrar. – Eu saio por um minuto ou dois e você já se agarra com uma vadia qualquer? – o caçador disse, as palavras emboladas.

- Dean! – Castiel protestou. Ele não podia ofender a moça daquele jeito. Mas Lila tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Uh, obrigado pelo elogio. – ela disse, olhando Dean de cima a abaixo.

- Eu não sabia que você era assim, Cas! – o loiro continuou, sem dar atenção para ela.

Castiel estava perdido. A reação do Winchester estava sendo completamente contrária à que ele tinha imaginado. Ele deveria ficar feliz por ele, Castiel, estar finalmente aproveitando das vantagens de ser um anjo rebelado. Mas ele estava... irritado?

- Dean, eu...

- Relaxa, bonitão! – Lila interrompeu, levantando-se e aproximando-se do caçador. Ela chegou perto o bastante para sussurrar em seu ouvido: - Eu entendi. Ele é seu. Achei que você dividiria, mas parece que não é o caso. Mas... se mudar de ideia...

Então a morena colou os lábios nos lábios do loiro. Nesse momento, Castiel sentiu borbulhar dentro de si uma coisa completamente nova. Uma vontade imensa de arrancar Lila de perto de Dean imediatamente. Mas a novidade e a intensidade daquele sentimento eram tão extraordinárias que ele simplesmente ficou parado, olhando tudo. Do mesmo modo como viera, Lila se foi, deixando Dean e Castiel encarando-se, ofegantes e atônitos.

- Vamos embora, Cas! – o loiro foi o primeiro a falar, chamando a garçonete e atirando algumas notas no balcão.

Em silêncio, Castiel levantou-se e segui-o. Não estava entendo absolutamente nada. O Impala estava estacionado em uma rua paralela ao bar, e o caminho mais curto era através de um beco.

- Dean, o que eu fiz de errado? – o anjo tomou coragem de perguntar, quando estava na metade da escura travessa.

- Nada, Cas. – o loiro respondeu, mas tinha parado.

- Eu, eu não estou entendendo. – Castiel disse, encarando os olhos verdes. – Achei que você queria que eu ficasse com as mulheres. Assumisse de vez a minha rebeldia.

- Eu queria... eu quero, Cas. – o caçador respondeu, mas sua voz era incerta. – Mas eu não sei mais... não com aquela vadia britânica.

- E qual a diferença dela para as outras?

A pergunta ecoou no beco silencioso, porque Dean não sabia responder. O que Lila tinha lhe dito havia mexido profundamente com ele. Ele poderia colocar a culpa no álcool, mas no fundo sabia da verdade. Sabia que Lila estava completamente certa. Ele queria, sim, que Castiel pudesse sentir os prazeres da carne. Mas não com uma qualquer. Se alguém tinha que beijar aquela boca, tocar aquele corpo e fazê-lo sentir prazer, esse alguém era Dean Winchester.

A força daquela conclusão fez seu coração bombear o sangue com tanta pressão que sua cabeça girou. E a decisão que se formou era firme e inabalável, e ele precisava fazer naquele instante, naquele segundo. Sem o menor aviso, agarrou o anjo pelo sobretudo e prensou-o na parede do beco, juntando sua boca àquela boca tentadora. Forçou sua língua para dentro dela. Precisava daquele gosto, daquela saliva quente misturando-se à sua.

Castiel não resistiu. A surpresa foi tanta que o anjo ficou sem reação. Se fosse uma batalha contra outro anjo ou um demônio, certamente teria perdido sua vida naquele momento. Mas era exatamente o contrário. Parecia que uma nova vida se descortinava diante dela. Vida que pulsava com tanta força quanto o coração em seu peito. Aquele beijo era muito melhor do que o de Lila. O sabor dos lábios de Dean era infinitamente melhor.

Sem a menor cerimônia, Dean despiu o anjo do sobretudo e foi afrouxando a gravata, abrindo os botões da camisa. Tudo era muito urgente, porque ele tinha esperado demais. Agora ele sabia que tinha perdido tempo, e quase perdido Castiel para aquela prostitutazinha barata. Deliciou-se com o gemido do anjo quando mordeu o pescoço alvo.

- Dean!

- Relaxa, Cas! – aconselhou de novo, mas com um tom muito mais quente. – Deixa eu te mostrar que a iniqüidade vale a pena, quando é com a pessoa certa.

Castiel apenas mexeu a cabeça, os dedos entrelaçando-se nos cabelos loiros. Dean mordia e lambia todas as partes que conseguia alcançar. A pele do anjo tinha um cheiro bom, e um gosto melhor ainda. Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser assim. As mãos do caçador percorriam o corpo do outro, e fizeram o moreno estremecer ao apertar o membro rígido por cima das calças.

- Que anjo mais safado, de pau duro... – o caçador sussurrou, fazendo Castiel corar. – Ah, não fique assim, Cas. Eu gosto assim.

Antes que o anjo pudesse reagir, Dean abriu o cinto e o zíper, enfiando a mão por dentro da boxer preta. Tirou o membro do anjo de lá de dentro, já molhado com o pré-gozo.

- Eu vou te mostrar como é, depois é sua vez. – falou, antes de abaixar-se e abocanhar de uma vez o sexo do moreno.

- Oh, Dean! – Castiel gemeu, sentindo o calor da boca do outro em seu pênis, a língua deslizando pela glande. Mas o melhor era quando Dean o engolia por inteiro, e ele podia sentir o fundo da garganta do loiro. Aquilo era melhor do que tudo o que o anjo já experimentara.

O Winchester não se importava de fazer aquilo com Castiel. Seu anjo – porque agora ele sabia que ele era seu – era especial. Castiel era o primeiro que ganhava aquilo dele. E ele estava achando muito bom. Os arfados do moreno em seu ouvido eram tão prazerosos quanto o ato de chupá-lo.

- Agora é você, meu anjo safado. – o loiro disse, depois de se levantar e beijá-lo longamente.

Com habilidade, Dean guiou as mãos do anjo fazendo-o tirar sua jaqueta e abrir sua calça. Em sua cueca, seu membro latejava de tão duro. Castiel alisou-o por cima da boxer, provocando arrepios n caçador.

- C-Cas... assim você me deixa louco!

- E isso é bom? – o anjo perguntou.

- É sim. Mas pode ficar melhor. Faz como eu fiz em você...

O anjo obedeceu e abaixou-se. Devagar abaixou a boxer branca e tomou nas mãos o membro do caçador. Dean lutava contra o impulso de agarrar Castiel pelos cabelos e foder aquela boca tão quente. Pouco importando-se que estivessem no meio de um beco público, o loiro quase gritou quando a língua do anjo tocou-lhe a glande, e depois os lábios o engoliram lentamente.

O controle do caçador não resistiu ao êxtase de ter o anjo lhe chupando daquela maneira, e logo ele movia os quadris freneticamente, invadindo a boca angelical sem o menor pudor, gemendo sem a menor discrição, as palavras obscenas escapando-lhe sem censura. Castiel não se importava com aquilo. Se aquilo era iniqüidade, ele perdera tempo demais evitando-a. O que lhe fazia sentir-se melhor era saber o quão aquilo era bom para Dean. Ele queria o caçador feliz. A felicidade de Dean era a sua felicidade.

O suor escorria pela testa do loiro. Mas antes que gozasse, ele puxou o moreno pelos cabelos, levantando-o e invadindo a boca deliciosa com a língua.

- Cas, eu quero fazer mais uma coisa. – Ele falou, ofegante. – Mas só se você quiser.

A vontade era imensa, mas ele respeitaria o anjo. Porque ele sabia que aquilo era mais do que o sexo casual a que estava acostumado. Seu coração não o enganava. E seu coração lhe dizia que aquilo ia além do físico. Por isso seria do jeito certo. Sacana, mas do jeito certo.

- O que você quer de mim, Dean? – o anjo perguntou, e o tom de inocência na voz era escandalosamente obsceno e excitante, na opinião do loiro.

- Eu quero foder você, Cas. – não havia necessidade de meias palavras. – Eu quero entrar em você e te fazer meu. Você vai deixar? Vai ser meu?

- Eu já sou seu, Dean. – o anjo respondeu. – Acho que sempre fui. Só não sabia.

- Pois agora já sabe. – Dean respondeu, virando-o de frente para a parede, separando suas pernas em um movimento rápido. – Assim como eu.

O caçador ofereceu dois dedos para que o anjo chupasse, ao mesmo tempo em que lubrificava o próprio membro com saliva.

- Se te machucar você avisa. – falou, bem junto ao ouvido do moreno, lambuzando a entrada dele com a saliva. – Quero que você sinta só prazer.

Castiel concordou com a cabeça, tentando não antecipar as sensações. Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo. Não sabia se seria imune à dor, como normalmente era. Porque nunca estivera tão sensível para as sensações humanas. Mas, no fundo, ele ansiava por aquilo. Porque pressentia que seria inigualável. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o toque de Dean, forçando passagem.

O Winchester tentava ir devagar, preocupado com seu anjo. Mas era tão difícil! A vontade de enterrar-se de vez naquele corpo quente e acolhedor era grande demais. Sem parar a invasão, ele continuou a penetrá-lo, centímetro por centímetro, até sentir-se todo envolvido pelo anjo.

- Cas... Castiel! – gemeu, os braços envolvendo a cintura do anjo e puxando-o mais para junto de si. – Você está bem?

- Estou, Dean. – o moreno respondeu. – Bem demais. Isso é incrível.

- E você ainda não viu nada. – o caçador, sussurrou no ouvido do anjo, a voz tão quente quanto o próprio inferno. – Quer que o Dean aqui te faça um anjo pervertido, é?

- Ah, Dean, eu quero...

- Então eu quero ouvir você pedir... Vai, Cas, fala o que você quer do seu Dean...

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, Castiel ficaria sem fala, sem saber o que fazer. Mas Dean estava mexendo com lados seus que ele desconhecia. Lados que ele estava adorando conhecer. E era tudo tão natural que ele se surpreendia consigo mesmo.

- Eu quero que você me foda, Dean. – ele respondeu, a voz pouco diferente de um gemido grave.

- Assim? – o loiro perguntou, dando a primeira estocada.

- Assim... – o anjo gemeu.

E veio a segunda, a terceira, a quarta estocada... e foram tantas que o anjo perdeu a conta. Não que fosse necessário contar. Ou possível. Todo o seu raciocínio estava sendo varrido pelas investidas firmes e precisas do caçador dentro dele. Cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Jimmy Novak estava em curto circuito, e ele sentia cada uma delas de uma forma única. Sua alma de anjo estava ligada àquele receptáculo, por isso era ele, Castiel, presente ali. Era ele que se entregava ao humano que se dava pra ele.

Os gemidos eram livres para sair das gargantas secas. As palavras eram ditas sem pudor. E o barulho dos corpos suados se chocando ecoava na noite. Os dois seres, anjo e homem, estavam longe dali, mergulhados no seu próprio mundo de prazer.

Dean sabia que não estava muito longe do orgasmo. Aliás, estava surpreso de ainda não ter gozado, porque Castiel era incrivelmente bom. O loiro buscou o sexo do anjo e começou a masturbá-lo, sem parar de entrar e sair daquele corpo em chamas.

- Dean, eu... isso...

- É, Cas... goza pra mim, vai...

Àquelas palavras alguma coisa convulsionou o corpo do anjo e ele estremeceu, o grito rasgando a garganta. Castiel temeu que fosse revelar sua verdadeira forma ali mesmo, tamanha era a sensação que aquele momento lhe trouxe. Era inigualável, e ele não teria palavras para descrever, em nenhuma língua, o que tinha acontecido. O mundo físico sumiu e ele só tinha consciência de Dean dentro dele.

E, ao som dos gemidos de seu amante, o caçador deixou-se perder naquele que era o melhor orgasmo de sua vida inteira. Todo o seu ser esvaziava-se dentro do anjo, derramando-se nele, fazendo-o dele para sempre. Ele compartilhava o mundo em que Castiel estava. Um mundo só dos dois. Feito por eles e para eles.

Arfando e tentando controlar a respiração, o loiro puxou o moreno e virou seu rosto para beijá-lo. O suor dos dois se misturava, os corpos molhados aquecendo ainda mais um ao outro. Deixaram-se ficar ali até que tudo voltasse ao normal. Devagar, o caçador saiu de dentro do anjo, e ajudou-o a se vestir.

- Dean... – Castiel chamou, quando eles se encararam. – Isso foi... bom.

- Eu sei, Cas. – o loiro respondeu. Sua voz não estava mais engrolada. O efeito do álcool parecia ter passado.

- Isso muda alguma coisa entre nós? – o anjo perguntou, preocupado.

Dean ficou em silêncio algum tempo, antes de responder, muito sério.

- Muda sim, Cas. Muita coisa.

- Dean, eu... me desculpe, eu não queria... – o desespero tomou conta do anjo. E se Dean nunca mais quisesse vê-lo? Mais do que em qualquer outro momento de seu relacionamento com o Winchester, ele não queria perdê-lo.

- Shhh, Cas. – o loiro fez, colocando um dedo nos lábios dele. – O que mudou é que agora eu sei. Eu sei que é você quem eu quero. Eu sei que eu sou seu e que você é meu. Isso é bom, não é?

- É ótimo. – o alívio fez o moreno sorrir, como nunca tinha sorrido.

Dean selou aquela declaração com um beijo profundo, calmo, envolvente. Não havia urgência agora. Dali pra frente, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. E o caçador não iria desperdiçar nenhum segundo que fosse. Teria Castiel de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis.

Os dois, homem e anjo, voltaram-se para terminar de atravessar o beco, quando ouviram passos e uma risada conhecida logo atrás deles. Com a cara mais sem vergonha do mundo, Lila vinha andando em sua direção.

- Uau! – ela falou, divertida. – Isso foi um show e tanto, rapazes!

Dean foi acometido de um violento acesso de tosse, enquanto Castiel sentiu o rosto queimar.

- V-v-você viu tudo? – o Winchester perguntou, depois de se recuperar.

- Cada segundo. – Lila respondeu, passando a língua pelos lábios. – E foi absolutamente delicioso... todas as partes...

A mulher aproximou-se e enlaçou-se no pescoço do anjo e depois no do caçador.

- Só uma pena que eu não estava na brincadeira... – ela falou, sorrindo. – Mas ainda bem que eu sou uma menina que sabe se virar sozinha... – acrescentou, agitando levemente os dedos da mão direita.

Castiel não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas Dean não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Por mais embaraçoso que fosse, o jeito como Lila tinha falado era engraçado. E, de qualquer forma, ele não podia fazer nada. No fundo, se não fosse pelo oferecimento dela, ele provavelmente não teria ficado tão enciumado e não teria compreendido seu desejo por Castiel. Mas ele não agradeceria a ela, nunca. Aliás, ele nunca mais queria vê-la.

- Eu vou deixar vocês em paz agora. – Lila disse, parecendo entender os pensamentos de Dean. – Mas minha proposta está de pé, bonitão. – ela falou para o loiro. – Quando quiserem mais companhia para a festinha, a Lila aqui está mais que disponível.

Com um sorriso muito malicioso, ela enfiou um guardanapo no bolso do Winchester, e desceu a mão até o meio das pernas dele – e também do anjo.

- Até qualquer dia, meninos. – falou, e terminou de atravessar o beco, deixando para trás um anjo e um caçador boquiabertos.

Demorou um tempo até que Dean saísse do seu estado de surpresa e começasse a rir daquilo tudo. Nunca imaginara que aquela noite terminaria daquele jeito, e tudo por causa de uma inglesinha muito safada.

- O que é engraçado, Dean? – Castiel perguntou.

- Nada, Cas. – o loiro respondeu, puxando-o pelo braço para que saíssem dali. – Nada... Mas... eu acho que podemos continuar a "festinha" no motel, o que acha?

- Sem a Lila? – o anjo perguntou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Só eu e você. – Dean respondeu, atirando para trás o guardanapo rabiscado. – Ela que encontre outro anjo para se divertir. Porque esse aqui já é meu.

Castiel sorriu e sentiu o coração bater rápido. Ele era de Dean, Dean era dele. E assim seria. Naquela noite e em todas as outras que se seguissem.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong> Ah, Sr. CastielTheAngel! Fico sumida por uns tempos e você se aproveita do meu CassBoy! Uma fic Dastiel... com a Lila no meio? Eca, eca, mil vezes eca! Blargh! Uma vadia muito da sem vergonha, muito oferecida colocando as mãos imundas no meu anjo! _(ok, eu sei que o anjo é_ _do Dean)_ Enfim, não sei se vc gostou da fic, provavelmente vai reclamar da minha betagem e do meu atraso _(você __**sempre **__reclama. rsrs)_ mas ainda assim, o Cassboy gostou de escrever, eu gostei de betar e nós dois gostamos de você! _(declaração brega de amor, lamento)_ Super parabéns pelo seu níver, lamento fazer seu presente atrasar, mas meu filho e eu estamos doentes, por isso não consegui cumprir o prazo. Mas contente-se com essa fic! Se me aparecer com outro plot maluco sou capaz de piorar e bater as botas. rsrsrs

Parabéns!

**Nota do Autor: **Pois é, Cas! Tá aí! Um tiquinho atrasada, por esses motivos de muita força maior, mas está aí. Espero mesmo que tenha gostado! E nem ouse reclamar da betagem da Anarco, ou eu uso o chicote no lugar dela, kkkkkk! Mas ficam os parabéns, os desejos de felicidade e de muita inspiração pra escrever fics novas (né?)! Ah sim, e esse é o meu primeiro crossover! Ohhhh! #Feliz

**PS.: **Só um PS para os leitores de "Meu Primeiro Amor": Minha amada AnarcoGirl está enfrentando uns probleminhas, por isso o capítulo 16 não saiu ainda, mas em breve ele vem!


End file.
